


Blame Scotty!

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cranky Scott, Cuddle whore, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Large age gap, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Polyamory, Relationship Reveal, Spark!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: In all honesty, Stiles probably could have done this better.Okay he totally could have done this better. But he was not taking the blame.It was clearly Scott’s fault! It was literally the first day of summer after his last year of University and he had just gotten back from a four hour drive only two hours ago when he got the text. The fucking text.From Scott: 911!!SOS!!EMERGENCY!!URGENT PACK MEETING RN!!DEREKS LOFT!!or: where Stiles comes back from his last year of college and all he wants to do is cuddle his boyfriends but has to go to a pack meeting, where he cuddles his boyfriends anyway.





	Blame Scotty!

In all honesty, Stiles probably could have done this better. 

Okay he  _ totally  _ could have done this better. But he was not taking the blame. Because it was  _ not _ his fault. 

It was clearly Scott’s fault! It was literally the first day of summer after his last year of University and he had just gotten back from a four hour drive only two hours ago when he got the text. The fucking text. He was still unpacking! 

**_From Scott: 911!!SOS!!EMERGENCY!!URGENT PACK MEETING RN!!DEREKS LOFT!!_ **

And Stiles was totally going to skip it. Like he seriously thought about not going for a solid three minutes. Which was a lot, actually, considering how fast his brain went. And then he remembered what life had been like back in high school when he and his friends struggled to save the town from some sort of crazy supernatural billshit monster every single week. So yeah,  _ of course _ he went, he just wasn't going to be happy about it. 

You see, his current state of annoyance was caused by three things. Firstly, he had not seen his dad since spring break. Secondly he had not seen his boyfriend since  _ Christmas _ . Lastly, he had not seen his  _ other _ boyfriend since  _ Christmas _ ! Four goddamn months and all he had gotten was Skype dates and sexy Skype dates and Skype was was  _ not  _ enough! ALL he wanted to do was hug his dad then curl up with his boyfriends on his couch and shut his brain off for a few hours (or days). Yeah, days. Then have some really good sex. Then some really kinky sex. Then morning sex. Then cuddles. He wanted cuddles and sex, and now he wasn’t getting  _ any of it _ ! Oh! Also food, and maybe some sleep since he hadn't had either in more than two days. He was literally surviving off of magic right now.

He got even  _ more _ annoyed when he showed up at the loft and it looked like there was a … party? Was this a fucking party! The whole pack was there, even a few new kids Stiles had  _ never _ seen before. But like,  _ kids,  _ and Jesus their pack had  _ more _ teenagers. There was party like food laid out on Derek’s ridiculous table, crackers, cheeses, chips etc. It was quite an impressive spread actually. But no, Stiles was not hungry. You see Stiles was tired and touch-starved and too angry to be here for no reason. He had very briefly saw a flash of Peter before being swept up into a hug by someone - Malia - and then shoved along. 

So maybe when he used his magic to shut off the music and cause the lights to flicker it wasn't  _ totally  _ his fault. His magic responded to his emotions and sometimes it just came out of him. Like he said, angry and touch starved. 

“Why the fuck am I here, Scott?” Growled Stiles, eyes flashing white with anger. 

Scott however, did not falter in his  _ ‘I’m so happy wow life is soooo good!’  _ attitude, and instead lit up like a fucking Christmas tree and rushed off, gathering everyone into the living room where he currently stood. 

Once everyone was seated, he puffed his chest and addressed the group, “It has come to my attention, as Alpha, that two of our members are in a relationship that they, for some reason, have thought they couldn't tell us about.” Scott spoke slowly, looking around the room for dramatic effect but not letting his eyes lingering on anyone, “I would like to start this off by saying I am sorry that you two felt like you had to hide. I can understand it, but I’m your Alpha and I'll always be here for you two. I will make sure no one in the pack ever judge either!”

Surprisingly enough, it was Jackson who spoke up when Scott took a breath, “Are you seriously outing a couple right now?”

Scott look confused, but said, “No, I’m telling them that we all accept them?”

“In front of everyone, McCall? Maybe they aren't ready, maybe they don't want to be out!”

When Jackson’s words became growls Stiles stepped closer, raising his hands up in surrender. “Hey Jackie, c’mon calm down for me yeah?” Stiles voice was quite, calm and easy, “It's okay, Scott’s not going to do that because he's not a giant ass hole!”

“Hey!” Scott protested, honestly not understanding what was happening here. Probably because Danny and Stiles were the only two people Jackson had willingly told about being asexual, and then some douche bag ex of his told half his school after a breakup. Let's just say Danny and Stiles took care of that asshat. Painfully

Once Jackson’s breath evened out and he whispered a little  _ i’m okay _ to Stiles, he whirled around, eyes fully white, his tattoos glowing along his arms. 

“What the FUCK Scott! What the  _ actual  _ fuck is wrong with you!” Stiles voice filled the room, vibrating along the walls as his magic filled the air. 

“Hey man, woah okay, I’m sorry?” Scott tried, puppy dog eyes in full force swing. 

“You're going to apologize to Jackson for bringing up a  _ very _ painful memory in which you  _ knew  _ about, then you're going to keep your big mouth shut about whoever you seem to think is dating someone to yourself or so help me!”

Scott walked over to Jackson then, not so subtly throwing a glaze to where Peter and Chris were sitting together in the love seat. The next thing that happened was completely unexpected. Peter broke out into laughter. Hard, tears streaming down his face, chest heaving laughter and both Chris and Stiles shared looks of horror. Peter laughing like this was hardly ever a good thing. 

“What the hell Peter!” Chris asked, clearly annoyed at the werewolves actions. 

Once Peter had calmed enough to form words, his smile turned into a little smirk as his eyes glittered - never a good sign. “I just  _ love _ watching Stiles be a better Alpha than chosen-one McCall, don't you dear?” 

“Not the time Peter.” Chris bit out, eyes darting around the room. 

“But Chris,” Peter says, his voice dropping low, almost purring out his words, and aw hell, Stiles  _ knows _ this is going to be bad, “It’s just so sexy to watch him when he's being so …  _ dominate _ .”

And what Stiles said next really wasn't his fault. He was still annoyed with Scott, still completely exhausted, and he fell too easily back into their banter, “Chris, I think Peter should sleep on the couch tonight. Maybe he'll learn how to act _ in public _ .” Stiles said with a huff. In the stunned silence of the pack Stiles walked towards them, dropping himself into Chris’ lap with a soft kiss to the older man's forehead before tucking his head into his neck and breathing in. “I am  _ never _ going four months without seeing either of you again.” 

That’s when he started crying. Sobs wracked his body and he  _ knew _ he was ugly crying, in front of everyone, and he honestly didn't care. 

As he swung his feet into Peter’s lap and demanding, rather violently through choked out sobs for foot rubs Scott says, “Uhm Stiles, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

The groan he made wasn't even muffled by Chris neck this time as he had his right ear pressed against Chris’ heart. He pulled his boyfriend's arms around him as Chris whispered soft words into Stiles’ ears.

“I’m cuddling?” Stiles answered once he stopped crying, pressing little kisses into Chris’ collarbone.

“Okay, but  _ why _ ?”

“Because I haven’t slept in three days and I want to nap?”

“But why  _ them _ ?”

“Because I haven't seen them since Christmas?”

“Why would you even be  _ seeing  _ them at Christmas?”

“To exchange gifts??”

“But why  _ them! _ ”

“I think we’re missing something?” Erica spoke up, interrupting the back and forth Scott and Stiles had going on when Scott started growling.

“What you mean Catwoman?” Stiles asked, standing and sitting back down into Peter’s lap who began petting his hair, pulling one of Chris’ hands into his lap to play with his boyfriend's fingers. His legs were sprawled over Chris’ who was using his free hand to massage Stiles calf. Stiles may have purred. 

“Scott, who was the couple you were outing?” Lydia asked, voice hard. When Stiles looked over she was pissed, like really mad and Stiles nearly set up a protective shield around his cuddle session just from the look in her eye. 

“Peter and Chris?” And yep, there was that look again. kicked puppy with his head sticking to the side. 

This time it was Stiles who laughed, burying his giggles into Peter's neck, relaxing into his hold as Peter scented him. 

“Gosh, glad I showed up to my own outing then. And to think, I considered not coming!” Stiles said, causing Chris to chuckled at his tone, which caused Stiles’ entire face to light up. He pushed himself up once again, this time going to straddle Chris, softly adding, “I’ve missed your laugh.” Before placing a small kiss against the older man's lips, then his nose, then each check and small tiny pecs along his jaw before sitting back and just holding eye contact. 

Stiles didn't really realize Peter was growling (playfully) until Chris laughed again, a more full body affair, and said, “I think you're making our boyfriend jealous.”

When Stiles looked over Peter’s eyes were wolf blue and his jaw was clenched, his body tense like he was holding himself still. Stiles didn't even move, just twisted his torso and made grabby hands towards Peter. He finally got Peter's face close enough to kiss, his fingers brushing over his eyebrows, cheek bones, his bottom lip before placing a small kiss there, “I’ve you missed you too, my Wolf.” 

Peter settled closer to them then, his arm around Chris as Stiles settled back down so he had a thigh between each of his partners legs and was semi straddling them both, head heavily falling onto one of his boyfriend's shoulders. 

“Oh my god can you stop that in here!” Scott protested after Stiles pressed a little kiss into Peter’s jaw. 

“And why is that?” Peter teased, knowing he'd get a reaction when he tilted Stiles chin up get an actual kiss. It was soft and very, very chaste, like when they had first started dating. It made Stiles eyes tear up again, because fuck he missed these two men.

“It's gross! These are the last two people you should ever even  _ think  _ about Stiles! Peter is crazy and unstable and Chris is as old as your dad! Hell, he's  _ Allison's  _ dad!”

And yeah, no. Chris had enough insecurities as it was without Scott literally dragging them into the open. When he felt Chris go tense underneath him, his eyes staring off as his face smoothed to a blank expanse of nothingness, Stiles kinda snapped. He was in front of Scott in a moment,  _ possible _ teleporting a little (a very cool trick Stiles learned during College), his spark flaring to life under his skin and the ink rippled above it. His eyes were white and he knew his tattoos would be glowing under his shirt. He felt the temperature drop in the loft. Scott was thrown back against a pillar, his feet dangling inches above the ground as he thrashed to get away. Stiles didn’t even move any closer just stayed where he was to address the entire pack, “If  _ any _ of you, disrespect me, my relationship, or either of my partners, you won’t like what I do to you.”

He felt a hand on the small of his back and knew it was Chris, another hand gripped his forearm - Peter - and he was able to slowly draw in deep breathes. He let Scott drop, let the temperature return to the room. “Oh fuck, sorry Scotty,” Stiles said, taking a step closer, slow as he leant down. Scott eyed him as he approached, but let Stiles place two fingers to his forehead where he exploded in warmth, the pain he had felt subsiding quicker than even his werewolf healing could have, “I’m a little possessive with those two.”

“No shit.” Jackson snorted from behind him as he stood, turning back to the pack.

“Uh, shit guys. Look I haven’t slept in about 60 hours and I haven’t seen either of them since Christmas,” He switched the music back on before grabbing the hand of both of his boyfriend's, “Party on, I’ll make sure to see you guys over the week, kay?”

He didn’t wait for goodbyes, just pulled the two older men out of the door. He let go of their hands to jump on Peter’s back because,  _ ‘i’m too tired to walk and you love me’ _ and directed them to take him to the sheriff's station. Chris just laughed as Peter growled, but there was no heat to it especially when Stiles started kissing the back of his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd  
> So I actually have more of this story planned? I've been writing A LOT with these three, and actually have a few stories like this I plan on publishing. Same couple, same general idea. I'm a whore for relationship reveals, okay?  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
